Genopsyko Yumenoshima
Yumenoshima Genopsyko (夢ノ島ジェノサイ子), also known by her real name Karin Sonoda (園田かりん), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is part of Team Daisy and a in real life. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Yumenoshima Genopsycho had short, brown hair accompanied with gray eyes. She has a helmet to cover her head with a large orange visor fastened with a black circle, and her helmet includes cat ears with a red outside. Her helmet also has black decorations sticking out from its back. She also wears a black and white band around her neck. She wears a black and gray spandex-like superhero suit that includes a black cat tail with a white tip. Her spandex suit includes orange spots. She has white gloves with a black stripe and orange to cover the inside of her hands. The sleeves of her suit have a single white stripe running across them. On her hip is a holstered ray gun, which is attached to a gray belt. She wears white boots with a black stripe across the top, and black soles. Personality Yumenoshima Genopsyko is described as a bright and fun otaku. However, it is said she has a hidden nature, which has a slight air of arrogance to it. She is somewhat lazy, magnanimous, and whenever she is absolutely safe in her suit, she always talks freely, almost like she's looking down on people from above. She is a fan of the Magical Daisy series, and upon meeting Daisy in person, Yumenoshima becomes energetic and excited around her. Magic To have an invincible suit Genopsycho possesses a unique magical suit. This suit is able to completely nullify any damage taken from any source whatsoever. In order to activate her magic, Genopsycho must lower the visor of the suit. Afterward, nothing can harm the suit itself. As long as her visor is down, every part of her is protected. Despite there being openings that the suit does not cover, magic still treats it as the suit covering it. The suit is invincible. However, Genopsycho herself is not. Attack that ignores the suit can still harm Genopsycho. She also possesses a magical ray gun, whose power is currently unknown. Special Item(s) Magical Suit: Genopsycho's invincible suit. When she pulls down the visor she can block any attack. Relationship @NyanNyan @NyanNyan and Yumenoshima Genopsycho are both on Team Daisy. Magical Daisy Magical Daisy and Yumenoshima Genopsycho are both on Team Daisy. Genopsycho was a fan of Magical Daisy prior to the events of Restart and watched her anime as it aired, even collecting the DVDs and participating in online discussion about the series. Genopsycho is incredibly excitable upon meeting Magical Daisy in person. Nokko-chan Nokko-chan and Yumenoshima Genopsycho are both on Team Daisy. Like Genopsycho, Nokko-chan was also a fan of Magical Daisy prior to the events of Restart, making that common ground they share. La Pucelle Yumenoshima Genopsycho and La Pucelle are online friends. Canossa Miso Soup Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Yumenoshima Genopsycho has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Confidence: 5/5 *Yumenoshima Genopsycho was the author's favorite magical girl name to come up with because it sounded so flashy. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters